Collateral Damage
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: another filler post "AbilitY" - Peter et Olivia banter.


**Caroline Stanton**

_FRINGE est la propriété de la FOX / Warner Bros, etc…_

Ce fic a été écrit pour répondre au concours: Écrire les cinq premières minutes de l'épisode "_A New Day in the Old Town_". Evidemment, Caroline Stanton n'existe que dans ma tête.

-o-

**HARVARD – KRESGE BUILDING**

"Astrid ? Vous avez vu Olivia ce matin ?" Peter balança sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise sans lâcher un gros sac en papier kraft. Il avala une gorgée de café en jetant un regard inquisiteur autour de lui.

La brune assistante se retourna et haussa les épaules. "Non, pas encore."

"Et Walter ? Pas encore arrivé ?" demanda-t-il en plongeant la main dans le sac. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et sourit avec contentement.

Elle agrippa son bloc. "Non. Vous croyez qu'il s'est encore perdu ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Aucune idée. Je pensais qu'il serait là avant moi, mais il a dû s'arrêter boire un café au _diner_ du coin. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait marcher un peu. Je l'ai déposé à deux trois pâtés de maison de la fac, j'avais des trucs à faire."

"Boire un café ?" insista-t-elle.

"Enfin, un truc à base de café en tout cas, avec beaucoup de mousse et une paille. La journée a été rude pour lui hier, il est rentré en vrac à l'hôtel. Je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer."

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? J'ai entendu pas mal de bruits contradictoires…"

"Normal," Peter posa une fesse sur le bureau voisin et mordit avec appétit dans le _donut _recouvert d'un glaçage rose et blanc qu'il venait de sortir du sac en papier. Des vermicelles de chocolat multicolore se collèrent sur sa barbe de trois jours. "Comme tout ce qu'on fait. Vous en voulez un ?"

"Non," elle secoua la tête avec énergie. "Et Jones ?" demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux de la pâtisserie graisseuse, sans chercher à dissimuler sa désapprobation.

"Je pense qu'il n'est qu'à moitié satisfait de ce qui s'est passé," ajouta Peter très pince sans rire avant de lui décocher un sourire de collégien qui vient de faire une bonne blague.

"Mais je croyais qu'il était mort dans un accident de… téléportation ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. _McCoy _avait raison, ces trucs-là vous tueront !" Devant sa mine ahurie, il se dit qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas être une grande _fan_ de _Star Trek_. "Ca me fait penser que j'ai laissé un truc en plan hier soir. C'est noir, grand comme…" Il hésita et écarta les mains d'une vingtaine de centimètres. "… ça à peu près avec un gros bouton qui se tourne sur le dessus," continua-t-il en mimant le geste.

"Ça ?" Astrid souleva quelques dossiers et lui tendit l'appareil que Walter était allé chercher la veille dans leur maison du bord de mer.

"Oui, c'est ça, absolument !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, je crois que je n'ai encore jamais vu ce prototype au labo…"

Peter la regarda d'un air goguenard. "Pour faire simple, c'est une rustine."

"Une rustine ?"

"Un truc pour colmater un champ gravitationnel."

"Ah, okay." Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait tiré la langue. "C'est trop tôt pour moi, oubliez que j'ai demandé," dit-elle en souriant avant de répondre à la sonnerie insistante de son portable. "Vous m'expliquerez tout à l'heure. Oui monsieur, tout de suite. Je lui dis immédiatement." Son sourire avait disparu. "C'était Broyles."

"Oui, je m'en doutais un peu, c'est marrant, il fait souvent cet effet-là."

"Olivia ne répond pas à son portable," continua Astrid, "et elle vient de rater une importante réunion à la Division."

Peter fronça les sourcils et une profonde ride verticale lui barra immédiatement le front. Il composa rapidement le numéro du portable d'Olivia et agita la main en direction de Farnsworth. Lui tournant le dos, il se rendit au pas de course dans le bureau d'Olivia. Non seulement il était vide, mais rien n'indiquait une quelconque activité, récente ou pas. "Elle ne répond pas," pesta-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait espéré qu'elle décrocherait, comme si le fait que son prénom s'affiche sur l'écran de son téléphone avait eu des vertus magiques.

Il composa un autre numéro et Astrid jugea préférable de garder le silence. Elle se contenta de le regarder faire les cent pas son portable collé à l'oreille.

"Mais où est Walter bon sang !" Il raccrocha en jurant entre ses dents et pris son élan vers la sortie. D'un pas élastique, il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il se retourna avant de franchir le seuil et tendit le bras, un doigt pointé vers la _junior agent_. "Astrid, si jamais…"

Elle acquiesça. "Comptez sur moi, dès que j'ai du nouveau…"

"Je vais essayer de mettre la main sur mon père. Si on se croise, retenez-le au labo par tous les moyens et appelez-moi sur le champ."

"Pas de souci. Je pense que les donuts devraient suffire à capter son attention," dit-elle.

Mais il était déjà parti.

-o-

**S., BANLIEUE DE NEW-YORK**

Comme tous les jeudis matin, Caroline Stanton s'était levée de bonne heure. Elle avait pris une douche, avait enfilé les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis et pliés la veille au soir avant de les poser sur le petit fauteuil crapaud en velours moiré vieux rose au pied de son lit. Elle avait déjeuné et après s'être brossé les dents trois minutes, elle avait appliqué un maquillage discret sur son visage.

Son sac à main serré contre elle, elle avait marché jusqu'à la gare où elle avait pris le train de 8 heures 37 pour New York. Un trajet de 28 minutes jusqu'à _Grand Central Station_ qu'elle avait meublé en lisant le journal de la paroisse.

Caroline Stanton n'était pas spécialement croyante, mais on lui avait demandé de fréquenter l'Église de S. afin de tisser un réseau de connaissances qu'elle pourrait exploiter le moment venu. Elle ne posait pas de questions. Elle savait être patiente. En outre, elle avait eu l'opportunité d'observer que sa lecture éloignait également de façon miraculeuse les éventuels importuns dans le wagon.

Ce matin, elle avait cependant dû refuser l'aide d'un gentil jeune homme qui proposait de l'aider à mettre sa mallette dans le porte-bagage. Caroline Stanton ne se séparait pas de sa mallette quand elle se rendait à New York tous les jeudis du mois.

Si d'aventure elle se faisait dérober cette mallette, "ils" ne seraient pas contents. S'il y avait une chose au monde que Caroline souhaitait, c'était leur faire plaisir. Sinon, elle ne serait pas allée à New York une fois par semaine par le train de 8 heures 37. Pour être tout à fait exact, elle faisait ce trajet depuis 14 ans. 14 ans et 7 mois révolus, soit un total impressionnant de sept cent cinquante huit jeudis en comptant celui d'aujourd'hui. Soit vingt cinq mois entiers, deux ans de sa vie, passés à New York une mallette à la main sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle se consolait comme chaque semaine en pensant qu'avant de repartir pour S. par l'express de 14 heures 12 sa mission accomplie, elle irait manger des fruits de mer au célèbre _Oyster Bar and Restaurant_ au rez-de-chaussée de la gare.

Une fois arrivée à New York, elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait chaque jeudi qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, sans se douter qu'elle se trouvait dans la plus grande gare du monde. Après avoir pris trois escalators, emprunté plusieurs couloirs souterrains, bu un café allongé et trop sucré debout à la table de l'un des fast-food du _Dining Concourse_, elle avait rejoint le niveau rue et traversé le grand hall sans un regard pour son plafond étoilé et marché en direction de la sortie vers la 42ème Rue.

Elle s'était assise en face de la gare sur un des bancs destinés aux voyageurs qui préféraient prendre bus ou taxi plutôt que de se déplacer en utilisant le métro. Elle regrettait d'avoir à tourner le dos à l'_Empire State Building_, mais elle se consolait en admirant la flèche du _Chrysler Building_ juste derrière la gare. Surtout elle occupait une place de choix pour surveiller sur le fronton l'horloge de _Grand Central_, flanquée des dieux Mercure, Hermès et Minerve d'un sculpteur français dont elle avait oublié le nom.

À peine le temps de grignoter un _bagel_, que la grande aiguille marquait 10 heures pile. Elle avait synchronisé sa montre et s'était levée. Quittant la 42ème pour _Park Avenue_, elle avait continué à pas mesurés vers le sud-ouest en direction de _Broadway_ jusqu'à l'intersection avec la 34ème. Un petit kilomètre à traîner sa mallette.

Selon un protocole établi à l'avance, elle était entrée dans l'un des magasins de prêt-à-porter de luxe et fait semblant de s'intéresser aux vêtements accrochés de façon artistique sur des cintres en plexiglas strassé. Elle avait pris au hasard une robe qu'elle avait emportée dans une cabine d'essayage. À moitié dévêtue, assise sur le tabouret recouvert de satin cramoisi, elle avait compté jusqu'à soixante avant de crier et d'appeler à l'aide. Devant son entorse feinte et de peur qu'elle ne porte plainte, rivalisant de sollicitude, les vendeuses l'avaient aidé à claudiquer jusqu'à la sortie et lui avaient appelé un taxi en la remerciant de les laisser régler sa course.

Bien calée à l'arrière d'un taxi jaune, son sac à main sur les genoux, sa mallette à portée de main, elle avait donné une adresse proche de _Ground Zero_. 11 heures 35. Elle serait pile à l'heure quand le taxi la déposerait à l'endroit habituel. La circulation était dense dans _Manhattan_, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait prévu une marge de sécurité suffisante quoiqu'il arrive.

Arrivé à destination, le chauffeur l'aiderait à descendre et peut-être l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la porte du _condominium_ dont elle avait donné l'adresse. Mais elle lui glisserait un billet supplémentaire et il s'en irait sans poser de questions. Elle s'abandonna sur les coussins et profita du paysage.

Mais Caroline Stanton n'eut pas à donner de pourboire. Le chauffeur avait reçu un appel pour une course plus juteuse et il la déposa sur le trottoir avec sa mallette et redémarra sans autre forme de procès. Elle resta immobile un petit moment, le temps de rassembler ses esprits. Tout devait être exécuté à la perfection. Le moindre manquement à la procédure pouvait mettre l'opération en péril. Sans compter les conséquences désastreuses qui s'en suivraient.

Elle serra fermement la poignée de la mallette et traversa. Elle se posta là, le dos bien droit, à cinquante centimètres de la vitrine d'une banque d'affaires, et attendit, les yeux rivés sur la circulation. Elle vérifier l'heure à son poignet. Il n'était pas loin de midi. Heureusement, le soleil de mai était encore bien pâle, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir de la chaleur comme certains jeudis d'août. Elle essayait de rester immobile face à la chaussée, attentive à la valse des piétons qui la contournaient pour l'éviter. Il était arrivé qu'on la bouscule certains jours, l'obligeant pendant quelques secondes à laisser sa concentration se relâcher.

Cela arriva en un clin d'œil. Un homme qui apparaît au milieu de la circulation, un éclair bleu, une berline grise métallisée qui refuse de céder la priorité et le renverse, un coup de frein brutal, un 4x4 qui change de file sous la violence du choc, le bruit des tôles déchirées.

Elle ouvrit inconsciemment la bouche, fascinée par le spectacle, redoublant d'attention.

Pendant que l'homme partait en courant sans se soucier de ses blessures, la berline s'immobilisa après avoir dérapé dans le sens inverse de la circulation tandis que le 4x4 s'arrêtait au milieu de la voie. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de la mallette.

En quatorze ans, elle n'avait jamais assisté à quoique ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Elle continuait d'observer l'accident quand elle sentit qu'on lui touchait doucement le bras. Elle se retourna avec un sursaut. Un homme mince, habillé de noir, la regardait d'un regard à la fois profond et dénué d'expression. Elle nota le chapeau un poil trop petit et l'absence de sourcils. L'homme chauve lui parla mais sa voix douce se perdait dans le tohu-bohu des klaxons.

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Vous n'aurez plus besoin de ça," répéta-t-il, posant sa main sur la sienne toujours agrippée à la mallette. "Vous avez été désactivée."

"Comment ça désactivée ?"

"Ce qui doit arriver arrivera," dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Avec un sourire crispé, elle lui tendit la mallette en hésitant. "C'est vous qu'ils ont envoyés ?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement. "Je ne savais pas comment j'allais vous reconnaître. On ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qui allait se passer…"

Sans répondre, l'homme à la cravate rouge s'inclina imperceptiblement et tourna les talons, se perdant dans la foule de badauds qui faisaient maintenant cercle autour des véhicules accidentés. Elle vit son chapeau fendre la foule et passer près du 4x4 avant de le perdre de vue. Avec un soupir, elle se mit à marcher vers la plus proche bouche de métro en se demandant ce qu'avait contenu la mallette pendant toutes ces années.

Et surtout comment elle occuperait son temps pendant les jeudis à venir.

**---------- GÉNÉRIQUE ----------**

**NEW YORK**

"Bon sang, dépêche-toi Walter. Mets-y un peu du tien."

Dès que Broyles avait eu accès à l'enregistrement de la conversation d'Olivia avec Nina Sharp, il avait mis les Bishop dans un hélicoptère. Avant même qu'ils ne touchent le sol, ou plus exactement l'héliport du FBI situé sur le toit d'un building, Peter avait appris l'accident d'Olivia et la disparition du corps, --sa disparition. Inutile de brûler les étapes.

Succinctement, il avait expliqué les faits à Walter sans pouvoir déterminer à quel point son père avait enregistré les faits et compris la situation.

"Je fais ce que je peux, fils," protesta Walter, manifestement à bout de souffle. "Mais je n'avais pas prévu de prendre l'air si tôt et encore moins d'avoir à faire de la marche à pied. J'ai besoin d'un sandwich au pastrami, je me sens tout faible."

"Tu viens juste de manger Walter, pour l'amour du ciel, fais un petit effort, tu n'as pas oublié qu'Olivia est peut-être en danger, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Peter l'empoigna par la manche et le traîna avec détermination, passant sans encombre le cordon de policiers grâce au passe de consultant qu'il agitait devant lui. Par la force de l'habitude, il nota au passage tout l'intérêt de cette information avant de la ranger bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête pour la prochaine fois.

Il déboucha devant le 4x4 d'Olivia et s'arrêta net en lâchant brusquement Walter qui tituba en trébuchant et le dépassa, emporté par son élan. Puis quelque chose attira l'attention du docteur Bishop. Il avança à pas comptés, se désintéressant d'un seul coup de ce qui l'entourait.

"Qui est le plus gradé ?" demanda Peter d'une voix forte. Il tournait sur lui-même les bras à la perpendiculaire comme un catcheur à la parade. "FBI," insista-t-il en brandissant sa carte, "je veux parler à celui qui est chargé de l'enquête ! Et faites donc circuler tout ce monde, qu'on y voit un peu plus clair," ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de plusieurs policiers en uniformes qui triaient les témoins.

"Celle," intervint une voix derrière lui, "celle qui est la plus gradée. Vous voulez me parler. Agent spécial Amy Jessup."

Peter fit volte-face et dévisagea la jeune femme. Blouson de service, l'air assuré, cheveux châtains, un regard qui vous jauge son homme. Donc le FBI avait grillé le NYPD. Broyles était décidemment un grand rapide. Il avait dispatché ses agents sur place directement. Et l'agent en question l'avait devancé. Parfait, au moins il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un du Bureau.

"Résumez-moi la situation." Il se planta devant la jeune femme, les bras croisés.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Et lui là bas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil à Walter qui faisait le tour du 4x4 d'un air pensif.

"Vous interférez avec cette enquête," dit-elle fermement. "Je vais vous faire escorter hors du périmètre. Vous risquez de détruire des preuves qui nous permettraient de…"

"Ah, je vois, vous êtes nouvelle, c'est ça ? Et évidemment Broyles ne vous a rien dit… Alors, recommençons du début. Où sont les deux conducteurs ? Je sais déjà que celui de la berline a été conduit à l'hôpital…"

"Vraiment ?" Elle le regardait d'un air buté.

"… et que son état a empiré depuis sans raison apparente," ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption. "A vrai dire, je sais qu'il est entre la vie et la mort…"

Devant son absence de réaction, il lui tourna délibérément le dos. Cherchant du regard un autre agent à harceler, il s'éloigna. Elle le rattrapa et se campa devant lui.

"Jessup, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris, je veux parler à votre chef," dit-il sur un ton glacial en continuant de marcher.

Elle le suivit au pas de course. "Vous n'allez parler à personne d'autre qu'à moi et ce sera la seule chose que vous ferez avant de quitter les lieux, monsieur…"

Il fit volte-face, les mâchoires serrées et le front bas. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'arrêter avant de le percuter.

"Bishop, Peter Bishop et vous avez intérêt à me trouver quelqu'un qui en sait plus que vous."

"Monsieur Bishop, je…"

"Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?" aboya-t-il. Il sentit la colère l'envahir et prit une grande inspiration. "Vous avez intérêt à me trouver quelqu'un qui sache où se trouve Olivia Dunham, et tout de suite !"

Il savait que si elle jamais elle essayait de le calmer, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il s'en voulait à l'avance de la malmener mais il se sentait à la fois frustré et impuissant et il l'avait sous la main, tout simplement. Il avait l'impression d'être engagé dans une course contre la montre et que lui seul en était conscient.

Walter se rapprocha à petits pas, l'air soucieux. "Je ne comprends pas, c'est très étrange," annonça-t-il en hochant la tête. "Ça me rappelle…," il fit quelques signes cabalistiques dans l'air, "en 1982, j'avais émis l'hypothèse que la matière…"

"Walter !" gronda Peter.

"Oui, oui. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir analyser les résidus que j'ai trouvés sur le siège avant dans mon labo. Bonjour. Walter Bishop," dit-il en tendant la main à la jeune femme avec un sourire. "C'est urgent Peter," insista-t-il.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous les deux ? Que c'est un zoo ?" s'exclama l'agent Jessup qui perdait enfin patience.

Walter mit les mains au fond de ses poches et opina benoîtement. "Oh, mademoiselle," dit-il d'une voix douce, "vous n'avez pas idée."

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à tenter de l'éloigner comme elle avait tenté de le faire avec Peter. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, un cri l'interrompit.

"Agent Jessup !" appelait un policier de l'autre côté du cordon, "je crois qu'on l'a retrouvée."

Il agitait les bras pour attirer son attention. Peter piqua un sprint suivi de près par l'agent Jessup. Olivia était allongée par terre sur le dos, extrêmement pâle et couverte de sang.

"Je ne comprends pas," commença le policier en uniforme qui hésitait à poursuivre son explication. "J'étais là tout le temps," se justifia-t-il avec véhémence.

Peter ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps mais surtout il était incapable de se pencher pour vérifier si elle respirait encore. Il resta là les bras ballants.

"Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre madame, je vous jure. Enfin, si, je veux dire je la cherchais mais je suis passé là plusieurs fois et je vous jure, y avait personne, je l'aurais vu, c'est comme si… On aurait dit que…"

"… qu'elle s'est matérialisée sur la chaussée ?" proposa Peter avec un regard appuyé.

"Comment ça matérialisée ?" demanda Jessup.

Walter arrivait à leur niveau. Il écarta Peter, s'accroupit à côté d'Olivia et posa les doigts sur sa carotide. Il hocha la tête en direction de son fils. "Elle est vivante," dit-il.

Avant que Peter ait eu le temps de réagir, un autre uniforme arriva en courant.

"J'ai un témoin qui affirme que la berline a percuté quelqu'un qui est apparu dans un grand éclair blanc. Je l'embarque ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu exactement ?" demanda Peter sans attendre que la jeune femme réagisse.

"Il sait pas trop. Juste que la berline a fait un écart pour l'éviter et qu'elle a percuté le 4x4."

"Et ce blessé, où est-il ?" demanda Jessup.

Walter se relevait. "Peter, il faut l'emmener au labo, elle n'est pas très bien."

"Désolée," intervint Jessup, "mais ça n'arrivera pas. On s'en occupe, l'ambulance est à deux pâtés de maison. Bon sang les gars, vous êtes qui ?"

"En ce qui vous concerne, je suis celui qui va monter dans l'ambulance avec elle," répondit Peter. "Walter, fais tes prélèvements et appelle-moi d'accord ? Je t'enverrais quelqu'un. Ça va aller ?"

Walter acquiesça. "Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, reste avec Olivia, tout ira bien. L'agent…?" Il se tourna vers le nouvel agent avec un air interrogateur.

"Jessup."

"L'agent Jessup va me servir d'assistante." Il fit signe à son fils de suivre Olivia qu'on emmenait sur un brancard. "N'est-ce pas, agent Turnip?"

Peter hocha la tête et monta dans l'ambulance sans un mot. Walter le regarda s'asseoir à côté du brancard et caresser les cheveux d'Olivia avant que les ambulanciers ne claquent les portes.

"C'est Jessup, Amy Jessup," répéta la jeune femme.

"Venez donc me donner un coup de main Anny, vous verrez c'est très facile." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et retourna au 4x4. "Peter va s'occuper de l'agent Dunham, je vous assure qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains. Il lui est très attaché, vous savez. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. J'ai laissé mon assistante au labo. L'agent Astrid. AA, c'est facile à retenir c'est comme…" Il se ravisa. "Très compétente." Il se retourna et brandit un index véhément. "La meilleure."

_Encore un dingue_, pensa l'agent Jessup en regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner toutes sirènes hurlantes. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ?_

_-o-_

_tous vos commentaire sont les bienvenus !  
_


End file.
